List of Cryptids
Although Cryptozoology is not considered a real science, it is based on the sciences of Zoology and Paleontology. Many Cryptids probably don't exist, but there is a high possiblity that others do. In fact, National Geographic proved that Hogzilla and the Congo Elephants, two Cryptids thought to be hoaxes or not real, did exist. If more Cryptids do exist, there are scientific evolutionary roots on to how these creatures possibly evolved. Every animal or plant on this page is marked as one of the following: Unconfirmed - cryptids whose existence is alleged but not demonstrated. Discredited; (explanation) '- cryptids that have a body of evidence against their existence. '''Proposed; (animal name) '- cryptids with an alternative explanation accepted by the general scientific community. '''Extinct - animals that are generally believed to be extinct, but which cryptozoologists believe may have an extant relict population. Animals no longer considered as cryptids are marked: Confirmed (animal name or cause) '- animals once classified as cryptids but whose existence has now been confirmed. '''Hoax '- cryptids once thought to be real but later conclusively proven to be hoaxes. '''Cryptids With A *Adjule *African Peacocks (Former) *Agogwe *Ahizotoul *Ahool *Air Rods *Akkorokamui *Alien Big Cats *Aliens *Almas *Altamaha-ha *Ameranthropoides loys *American Hyena *American Lions *Arabhar *Atmospheric Beasts *Auli *Australian raptor 'Cryptids with B' *Batsquatch *Bear Dogs *Beast of Bray Road *Beast of Busco *Beast of Gevaudan *Bigfoot *Bloop *Brownie *Bunyip *Burrunjor 'Cryptids with C'Cactus Cat *Canvey Island Monster *Champ *Cherufe *Chupacabra *Cynocephali 'Cryptids with D' *Devil monkeys *Dodo *Dover Demon *Dragons *Dwarves 'Cryptids with E' *El Cuero *Elves *Emela-ntouka 'Cryptids with F' *Fear Liath Moor *Flatwoods beast 'Cryptids with G' *Giant Anaconda *Giant Bats *Giant Catfish *Giant Dragonfish *Giant Jellyfish *Giant Rat *Giglioli's Whale *Goblins 'Cryptids with H' *Hawkman *Hellhounds *Hibagon *Hoan Kiem Turtle (Former) *Hodag (Hoax) 'Cryptids with J' *Jersey Devil *Jenglot ''' Cryptids with K' *Kappa *Kasai rex *Kongamato *Kraken 'Cryptids with L' *Lizard man *Lone Pine Mountain Devil 'Cryptids with M, N, O or P' *Mahamba *Mapinguari *Moa *Mokele mbembe *Montauk Monster *Mothman *Nessie (or Loch Ness Monster) *Nahuelito *Nguma-monene *Nightcrawler *Orang bati *Orang pendek *Owlman *Owo owo *Po orangutan *Popobawa *Primate *Pterosaurs and Pterodactyls in Cryptozoology *Puerto Rican Chupacabra 'Cryptids with R' *Rhinoceros dolphin 'Cryptids with S' *Sasquatch *Seliordsormen *Sheepsquatch *Skunk ape *Sky Serpents *South American Dinosaurs *Storsjöoidiurit *Swamp Stalker of Boggy Creak 'Cryptids with T' *The Buru, Giant Lizards and Giant Crocodiles *Tokoloshe *Tsuchinoko 'Cryptids with V' *Vampire *Vampire Beast 'Cryptids with W' *Wendigo *Werewolves *White River Monster *Wood Booger 'Cryptids with X-Y' *Xing-xing *Yamakachi *Yeren *Yeti *Yowie 'Cryptids with Z' *Zaratan 'Types of Cryptids' ' ]]' ]] ]] ]] There are numerous types of Cryptids, but the links on the pictures to the right and left have the main categories, Hairy Humanoids, Giant Bats , Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs, Dragons and Dragonoids, reptillian humanoids, carnivore and varying. The '''Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs '''group contains any archosaur, or a group of reptiles containing birds, crocodilians, dinosaurs, and the winged pterosaurs. The '''Giant Bats' group contains large bat like creatures, possibally mistaken pterosaurs. Although '''Dragons and Dragonoids '''are semi bat like creatures, the only thing making them similar to bats is their wing structure, and usually are bizarre combinations of various animals, from serpents to kangaroos (Jersey Devil) and horned animals, giving them a "traditional" dragon like appearance; resembling the dragons of mythology. The '''Carnivore '''group does not apply to all meat eaters, it just applies to Cryptids in the biological order Carnivora, which includes dogs, bears and cats. Category:Browse Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Cryptids